Active noise cancellation (ANC) may be employed to reduce the amount of ambient noise a user hears when wearing headphones. In ANC, a noise signal is measured and a corresponding an anti-noise signal is produced. The anti-noise signal is an approximation of an inverse signal to the noise signal. The noise signal and the anti-noise signal destructively interfere, which may result in some or all of the ambient noise being removed from the user's ear. Generating an accurate anti-noise signal for high quality ANC requires that the corresponding system react quickly to changes in ambient noise. Latency is detrimental to ANC, because failure to react quickly can result in noise that is not properly canceled out. Further, failure of correction circuits to react quickly may result in erroneous noise amplification, bursts of anti-noise that does not cancel out the noise signal, etc. ANC may be further complicated when music is introduced to the headphones. In some cases, ANC may also be unable to distinguish noise from low frequency music. This may result in erroneous removal of the music signal along with the noise signal.